Interruption in the shower
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: Sequel to just across the hall. slash. warnings inside.


**Title: **Interruption in the shower.  
**Author:** Me.  
**Pairing:** Sirius/Draco  
**Summary:** Sequel to Just across the hall.  
**Warnings:** Slash, about a 10 year age difference, four purvey and slightly gay boys!  
**A/N:** I had to do another one! One embarrassing interruption wasn't enough!

It had been two weeks since the incident involving Harry purposely walking in on a certain couple. Ever since then Harry has been avoiding Sirius, but not so much Draco. Harry was having a ball teasing Draco about that night. He'd drop sly hints here and there, imply a few little things, but only when Sirius wasn't around. The best part was Draco didn't retaliate. Harry figured Sirius had told him to be polite, or else. Something to that effect if He never rose to the bait.

He, Ron, Fred and George were the only 'children' besides Draco left at Grimald place, but Draco didn't really count anyway. Ginny was home with Molly and Author, Bill and Charlie had to return to work and Hermione was with her parents. So when the three boys began noticing said sly and implied comments they had to literally force an explanation out of Harry.

"I can't tell you!" Harry cried out as Fred and George held him down while Ron stood on his chest.

"Tell us what you have on Malfoy now!" Ron yelled back.

Things had come to breaking point when Harry had said to Draco with a smirk- "Don't sit on those hard, wooden chairs Draco, I'm sure it would hurt." The three boys practically dragged Harry upstairs to get the information.

"I can't, Draco said he would do horrible things to me if I did!"

"We'll do horrible things to you if you don't" Ron replied as the twins nodded in agreement. Harry was not one little bit torn between being on the receiving end of the twins products and spilling the dirt about Draco.

"Okay, okay just let me up and I'll tell you."

They quickly let Harry sit up and the three of them sat around him like eager school girls.

"It's about that night you guys made me go into Sirius's room to 'look for something.' Well when I said what I saw was nothing, I was lying." Harry began his eyes darting around the room making sure Draco was nowhere in sight. "Sirius and Malfoy were…having sex." He said in a stage whisper.

Ron turned red and the twins laughed. "so?" They asked.

"Well…Malfoy and Sirius were naked on the bed and Malfoy was…riding Sirius, squealing his name and all." Ron started looking sick but the twins were in hysterias. "So now I've just been teasing him about it." Harry shrugged like it was no big deal but he knew they were going to have some fun at Draco's expense.

In the sitting room Sirius and Draco sat curled up together on one of the couches near the fire. Harry, Ron, Fred and George were sitting close together on the other side of the room. Harry felt sick watching them make goo goo eyes and whisper in each other's ear.

It seemed Fred and George have been plotting something but they wouldn't give anything away and that made Ron and Harry nervous.

Harry's attention turned back to Sirius when they stood up and made their way out of the room.

"Good night boys, don't stay up too late." Sirius said to them as he passed.

"Night." They echoed back.

As soon as they were gone Fred and George spun around to face Harry. Fred took out a black box, small enough to sit in his palm.

"Harry, we need a favor." Fred said.

"What do I need to do?" He asked them.

"See this," George pointed to the box. "it's a new product we're trying out and we need to see how well it works."

"So we need you to put this in Sirius's room,"

"Near Sirius and Malfoy."

Harry stared dubiously at them. "What does it do?"

"Let's off a potion inside that, well, is worth seeing after." The twins grinned at each other.

"Why can Ron do it?" Harry frowned at them. "Or either of you?"

"Because Sirius won't kill you for interrupting him, us on the other hand…"

"Fine." Harry huffed but grabbed the box and walked up towards Sirius's room.

"Remember," Fred called after him. "It has to be right near them or it won't work!"

Harry got to his room and slowly turned to door handle, it wasn't locked. He looked around the room but they weren't anywhere in it. He saw light spilling out under the door that lead to the bathroom.

"Great." Harry muttered. Creeping to the door Harry wondered what his excuse for barging in on them would be this time. "Soap," He whispered. "I need soap."

Black box in hand he slowly, this time, opened the bathroom door. He was expecting some sort of curtain between him and them but once again Merlin was against him.

The shower screen was thrown carelessly open, Draco's back was to him and Sirius had his eyes closed tight. Sirius's hands were clutching Draco's arse and Draco's legs were wrapped around Sirius's waist, his arms hugging his neck. Draco was clenching his arse around Sirius's cock as Sirius lifted him then dropped him back down on it. Water ran over the two.

Harry quickly placed the box on the sink and was planning on leaving without being noticed. But when Draco let out a high pitched squeal Harry couldn't stop himself from snorting. Sirius snapped his head up and eyes open. Draco stiffened and climbed off Sirius shifting behind him, trying to hide his nude body, it didn't hide anything.

"Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Sirius was rapidly turning red.

"S-sorry, again, I just needed soap." He stammered out.

"Harry, if this happens one more time…!" Sirius growled at him.

"Yes, okay, sorry. I'll just get the soap later then." Harry laughed nervously. Before Sirius could curse him he sprinted from the room.

It was the next day as the four of them were eating breakfast Sirius crashed into the kitchen with a furious expression on his face. His shirt was open and they could see bright green marks coving his skin. Bite marks on his neck, scratches over his chest, _kisses _leading down under his jeans…and they were all glowing bright green. Sirius slammed the black box on to the table and stalked away. Draco didn't come out of their room for two weeks.

The end.


End file.
